1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motion picture camera having a film driving mechanism and a synchronous sound recording system, and especially to a motion picture camera having a mechanism that drives film at a constant speed and draws the film out of the magazine for sound recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently it was impossible to record sound on film in a magazine or the like. In order to take a sound motion picture with the film in a magazine, specially prepared sound recording equipment such as tape recorder was used and driven synchronously with the feed of film.
However, such method is so complicated that the film is often mishandled or so much time is lost, that many picture taking opportunities are missed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,851 discloses a sound film magazine, out of which the film is led for sound recording.
When a so-called sound film capable of synchronous sound recording is loaded in a motion picture camera and light and sound are recorded, it is necessary to pay more attention to handling than with a conventional motion picture camera. For example, it is considered to be essential to provide a safety device, lest the cover of film chamber should be opened carelessly and the film led out of the magazine be exposed to the light. Thus what is desired is a new kind of motion picture which even an unskilled photographer can easily handle.